Unraveling
by XxFleetingEmbracexX
Summary: After being rescued by Tibarn and reuniting with his sister, Leanne. Reyson asks to accompany them Phoenicis to see his sister off. However, Tibarn is as stone faced as ever and Reyson decides to figure out why. Oneshot. Slash/Yaoi. TibarnxReyson. FE:PoR.


**Author Note: I just couldn't help myself. This pairing deserves much more love. This is set during FE:PoR right after chapter 17, I think. **

**Warnings: Slash/Yaoi (truthfully it's just shounen-ai), OOC, slighlty Au-ish, and that's it I think. **

**Pairing: TibarnxReyson. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, I just like to corrupt their characters. :)**

**Enjoy.**

**...**

Reyson was certain that his watchful protector, and close friend, was not at all happy. He didn't openly show it, but the way his back was tensed and his mouth was pressed into a tight, thin line were clear indications for the heron. Thanks to the many years Reyson has been under the careful eyes of the hawk king, Tibarn, he's been able to distinguish his change in mood rather quickly. The minute that Tibarn, accompanied by Janaff and Ulki, saw him in the remains of what was Serenes Forest, pure relief infiltrated his stoic face. Then that was replaced by a calculating, calmer face; their eyes meeting only briefly through the battlefield before he joined in the fray. Reyson was vaguely aware of Janaff and Ulki rushing to his side. The look in those amber eyes caused a sharp pang of guilt to go through Reyson's entire body.

After that was the fly home. Reyson had insisted in joining Ike's militia as a form of gratitude for not only helping him, but, unbeknownst to Ike, rescuing his sister. However, he wanted to see his sister off, so he had asked Tibarn if he could join them in their flight to Phoenicis. The fly home consisted of him and Leanne talking, she vehemently expressed her desire to see their father. Janaff asked him a few times to ask her some questions, but other than that it was silent. Reyson pretended not to notice the hawk's clenched jaw, or his flexed arms.

By the time Reyson was about to head back toward Ike's group he decided that he couldn't leave things the way they were. He hesitated on whether he should knock on the door or just barge in, as a way to make his point stronger; he went with knocking. When he heard the low, strong voice respond he almost lost his nerve. He shook the feeling off and entered the man's chambers, trying to appear calm and controlled but feeling on edge.

"What is it, Reyson?" Amber eyes refused to look at him. Reyson's jade eyes narrowed. Why was Tibarn avoiding him? He expected another reaction from the man; an angry one or disappointed one, but for him to avoid him was not foreseen.

"I believe we need to talk, and I…" the pause was so he could control his breathing, his nerves affecting his lungs as well. "I have to apologize. It was wrong of me to leave without leaving word of where I was going and whom I was seeing. My recklessness was foolish, but at least because of this ordeal we were able to find Leanne, so maybe it wasn't all too bad." Reyson gave the hawk a small smile hoping to break the other from his sullen mood. Apparently those were the words Tibarn needed to finally acknowledge him fully. His face gave way to his emotions and he gave a humorless laugh.

"Wasn't all too bad?" The man repeated, moving toward the heron. "Reyson, you were sold to a demented beroc that had twisted intentions, and then you were chased throughout Serenes Forest all because of that bastard Naesala. If it hadn't been for Ike and his group of mercenaries who knows what harm would have befallen you." Reyson felt his cheeks flush when the older man stared intently into his eyes. Tibarn brought his left hand to Reyson's face, thumb stroking the heated cheek, and leaned down until their foreheads were touching.

"I wouldn't have been able bear that. Yes, I am glad that Leanne was found alive and safe, but if it had cost us your life that happiness wouldn't have been able to measure to the intense grief I would have felt." Those words made Reyson's heart flutter. The heron closed his eyes and let that feeling over take him, it was an immense sensation of peace and happiness. In this state he could clearly hear everything the man in front of him was thinking; feeling. He slowly brought his arms around the hawk's shoulders and leaned up to press their lips together, the emotion was overwhelming. When he pulled back from the innocent kiss the heron smiled.

"Is that why you've been avoiding speaking to me? You didn't want me to hear those words?" Reyson was referring to both the words the hawk said aloud and the ones deep in his heart. He sighed contently when he felt a firm grip on his lower back. The younger closed his eyes and rested his head on the strong chest in front of him, waiting for Tibarn's reply.

"After what you went through I found it wise not to antagonize you with my selfish feelings, but since you came to me I suppose I'm not to be blamed."

"Foolish King, you shouldn't think of your feelings as being selfish. If that were true then I am just as selfish as you." The embrace lingered for a few more moments before they separated.

"But I am, I wish to keep you by my side and out of harms grasp, yet you insist on joining this war." Reyson's green eyes looked away. He was going to speak when Tibarn continued. "However, I will respect your wishes, but you have to promise me something, Reyson." Their eyes met once more.

"Once this is over you'll come back to me, safe and sound." The intense gaze rendered Reyson speechless for a moment. He nodded before speaking himself.

"As long as you promise you'll also stay safe. Not only does this nation need its king, I do as well."

The hawk smiled down at him before he picked the heron up with strong arms. He ignored the indigent yelp of the flushed blond and sealed their mouths together with a loving kiss. Reyson's eyes closed as he returned the kiss, sighing in happiness. Deep down they knew that their promise to one another was childish during times of war. There was no telling what the next battle may bring or if they would live to see the next sunrise, but they wanted to hope that when this was all over they will reunite.

Once they parted Tibarn let out a hearty laugh, "I think it would be wise for you to go now, if not I can't assure you leaving anytime soon." He gently placed the prince back on his feet and walked him toward the door.

"Farewell, Tibarn. Take care." Reyson said, taking one last look at the man behind him.

Tibarn raised his left hand in a sign of acknowledgment and spoke one last time, "farewell, Reyson. Don't do anything dangerous, you hear? I've no intention of losing you."

With that the heron flew away rejoining Ulki and Janaff whom were waiting for him, he chose to ignore Janaff's curious gaze and Ulki's knowing eyes in favor of controlling his erratic heart.

~Fin~


End file.
